Habeas Corpus, Again
by HAZMOT
Summary: Daniel has attacked Vala and SG1 may be the only witnesses to the crime. Jack has to do a formal investigation on his friend Daniel and finds out that Vala may be the key.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

**Cam, Sam, Jack and Teal'c where on their way to pick up Daniel and Vala to go out for dinner. The two had been bickering a lot lately and Jack was visiting the base and thought a nice night out would loosen up Daniel and maybe get to the root of why Daniel has been so uptight lately. The team was rounding the corner to Vala and Daniel's room when they stopped dead in their tracks. **

**Vala was backing out of Daniels room holding her stomach. There was blood oozing from her abdomen and fingers and she was shaking her head. A few minutes later Daniel was following her with a bloody knife in his hands. He held out his other hand to Vala as if he was trying to stop her from moving away from him. Vala backed up into her door across from Daniel and slid to the floor still holding her stomach and passed out. **

**Jack, Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c could not believe the scene in front of them. Teal'c immediately went into action and grabbed Daniels hand and the bloody knife away from Daniel. Daniel seemed to be in shock and looked blankly at Teal'c and then down at Vala on the floor. Mitchell went into command mode and immediately shouted for the medical team for Vala. Sam ran to Vala and started putting pressure on her open wound. Jack was behind Sam and looked at Daniel as if he was a stranger. Teal'c unconsciously held Daniel against the wall as if he was a intruder and needed restraining. **

**Mitchell had also ordered two soldiers to put Daniel in a holding cell and kept under heavy guard. With all the commotion going on, Gen Landry was alerted that one of his elite SG1 members had just been stabbed by a Dr. Daniel Jackson. Dr. Lam was still on base and immediately had her medical team transfer Vala to the infirmary for immediate surgery. Sam had followed the med team along with Jack and Teal'c to the infirmary. Col Mitchell ordered the corodor sealed off until further investigations. **

**The entire base had found out about the stabbing and was abuzz with rumors that Dr. Jackson had finally snapped. The base knew of Vala and Daniels constant bickering lately and were trying to piece the events together on their own. **

**Gen Landry, Sam, Jack and Teal'c had waited outside the infirmary to find out about Vala's condition. Col Mitchell finally arrived to see how Vala was doing and found out that she was still in surgery and that she had several stab wounds to the chest and arm.**

**The team was silent in the waiting area and had no clue as to why Daniel stabbed Vala. Their whole team had been torn apart by a heinous act on Daniel's part. Now they would have to do a formal investigation, and Gen Landry would have to decide from that investigation the future of Daniel Jackson and his SG1 teams future. **


	2. Chapter 2

TWO DAYS BEFORE:

"It was harmless Daniel. The little girl from that planet had no ideal what that was. She was only trying to impress you." Stated Vala.

"She almost broke the entire set. Her parents wanted me to take the items to discover if it was worth anything. They had no ideal it was a precious artifact." Said Daniel.

"Well you didn't have to yell at her. You frightened her and she did not look to pleased that you took the items anyway, after she pleaded for you to leave them with her parents.

"Well the child did not take care to hand them to me gently. She acted like her life depended on those artifacts. I was only doing what her parents requested."

"Well her parents didn't seem to care what the child thought. She seemed to be older than she looked and the look she gave you when you put that so called artifact in your bag. I swear the girl could have killed you with a look."

"Vala, I told them I would return the artifacts once I had a good look at them and give them a fair price for the items. It was only an ancient tea kettle and cups. It was so old, that I believe the people no longer exist that once made them. I've only seen that design in ancient texts and I believe the tea set was used in strict ceremonial circles. I broke no taboo in accepting their offer."

"Well Daniel, it was me who softened the little girls temper. The parents seemed not to care for the little girl at all. It was so strange, as if she didn't even belong to them. It gave me the shivers to think a parent didn't love their own child and cared more for a tea set than her."

"Well, what's done is done. I'm going back to my office and do some more research on the tea set. You mind if we part ways. I know you have so much going on in your life that watching me would be boring."

Daniel turned and left Vala sitting in the mess hall. Vala turned her nose up at Daniel as he left. Ever since leaving the little girl on that planet and the look she gave Daniel gave Vala an eerie feeling she couldn't shake. What bothered her most was that Daniel had a cold exterior towards the little girl. He seemed more interested in the artifact than the childs feelings. This puzzled her even more, since Daniel was usually a softie around a small child. It also seemed odd to her that Daniel would even offer money for the tea set that didn't even look valuable. Vala had seen precious items in trade or snatching as she would call it, but this tea set was a little odd for Daniel to believe it was worth anything other than historical value.

That evening Daniel was still in his office and Vala decided to go visit him to entice him to dinner for the evening.

"Daniel? Daniel? Are you still looking at that tea set? Can't you get away for a little something to eat, and yes I am bored and would like your company." Vala said as alluring as she could muster.

"Go away Vala, Daniel said curtly. "I don't need to be your entertainment for this evening. I have a lot of work to do."

"Over a tea pot. Come on Daniel; a little break will do you good. Maybe we can even make some tea from the pot to see if it still pours water anciently." Vala was being sarcastic towards Daniels infatuation at the tea set.

"Go away I said. Don't you understand English or should I say it in Goua'ld so that there is no mistake in you understanding me?"

Vala opened her mouth in surprise at Daniels statement. It was a deliberate attack on her Goua'ld days as Quetesh and she knew that Daniel was trying to upset her. She decided to go on the defense.

"You know Daniel dying didn't do much to improve your disposition. You should do it again. Maybe then you will be more interesting."

Vala turned and left his office. She hated saying that to him, but it was all she had to defend herself. Daniel ran after her. He couldn't let that statement go. He caught up to her and turned her around to face him and raised his voice with no concern to who was listening.

"You know Vala maybe you are the one who should die sometimes. Maybe once was not enough for you."

Vala knew exactly what Daniel was remembering. The Trial by Fre that she was burned to death by the village orater and then brought back to life by the Prior. She couldn't believe Daniel would even go there.

"You think that's all that's needed for me to take an interest in your little life Daniel. You don't have the faintest ideal about other peoples lives around you. Maybe it was a good thing your wife died, so she couldn't see what kind of person you've become."

Daniel lunged himself at Vala and stopped.

"I could kill you for saying that Vala. Why don't you go before I just might do that?"

You're pathetic Daniel. Go back to your office. It's where you live and die. I hope you and your little tea pot will be happy together."

Vala turned and stomped off to her room with a few personnel surprised at what just took place in front of them. Vala never made eye contact with any of them. The incident unnerved her, but she refused to give in to Daniels insults since she was used to far worse insinuations. But coming from Daniel made it difficult to keep her feelings to herself about him. She finally reached her room and decided that Daniel was probably tired and needed some rest. She just decided to sleep it off and maybe try to speak to him again, much later.

Daniel returned to his office fuming. He had work to do the he thought and decided Vala was being insufferable. He didn't have time to play her silly games and returned to deciphering the tea sets wording and origin. Daniel Jackson was mesmerized by the tea pot and worked well into the night checking and cross referencing the ceremonial significance of this ordinary tea pot.

The patterns on the tea pot suggested Chinese and Japanese patterns with a Dragon patterned out with the writings. It was a very delicate bone china that was rare to be found in such a poor family's existence. Daniel understood that certain cultures used the tea pot for ceremonial uses for social gatherings, energizing oneself and a technique called "tea mind" that would render the user to spiritual bliss and openness, but he knew of no other ceremonial uses, but surmised the tea set was valuable only if one knew the origins. He could not keep his hands off the delicate cream color handles, the simple lines of smoothness and roundness of the small set. It intrigued him that the family practically forced it upon him and that the little girl felt disdained at the family even parting with it.

* * *

It was the next morning and neither Vala or Daniel had emerged from their respective rooms. Vala had heard Daniel finally enter his room across the hall and decided that Daniel getting some much needed sleep may improve his disposition. She waited at her door to see if he might come and apologize, but her wait was in vain. No knock and no apology ever came. She decided to go to the mess hall alone. She walked out of her quarters and looked at Daniel's door for a few minutes and turned and proceeded to the mess hall to meet with the rest of her team.

She found Teal'c, Sam, Mitchell and a very hungry Jack O'Neill waving her over to the table to join them.

"Hey Vala, said Sam. I wondered where you were. It's not like you to miss a hearty breakfast with us and not have Daniel coming in for a giant size cup of coffee."

"Who? Said Vala. "Oh, you mean Dr. Jackson. Well he's in his room probably sleeping. Believe me he needs a nap."

Sam looked at Jack and then at Teal'c and Cam. They knew something was up when Vala started calling Daniel, Dr. Jackson. Jack started to say something but Sam pinched him under the table to stop him. Jack just grimaced and kept eating.

"I'm sure coffee boy will be out. He's been kind of locked up in his office lately, said Cam. I wonder what has his attentions now?"

"I don't really care. He's been pre occupied with a certain tea set and he's not sharing again. I can't think of a better way for him to spend his morning, than alone with his old artifacts." Said Vala.

"Now Vala, said Sam. "You know how he is when his mind is set on finding all about an artifact. Sometimes he doesn't come out for days. He'll come around and then he will be back to his old self."

"I don't know Sam. Vala was thinking about the mean things Daniel said about her dying. "I don't like the way he just took that tea pot from that family and then was so insensitive to the little girl before he left. My Daniel would never treat someone like that with such coldness."

"Well why don't you ask him Vala what's wrong? Said Jack. You know he's just all wound up from working too hard. If you want me to talk to him then I'll straighten him out."

"No, No. I'm a big girl General. I can fight my own battles. Daniel is not the first man that refused my intentions. They all come around eventually. He's no different. Maybe I'll bring him a cup of coffee and he'll stop fighting with me. I know a man loves to be served in bed." Vala winked at Sam and proceeded to grab a big cup of coffee for Daniel.

"You know that women is going to get into some serious trouble one day with Danny Boy. One cup of coffee is not going to calm that man. Maybe two, but not one." Observed Jack.

They all looked at Jack with their usual thoughts of Jack and his big mouth.

Vala rounded the corner where Daniels quarters were and saw him coming down the hall way.

"Daniel? Vala said smiling her biggest toothy smile. "I thought we should start fresh today. I brought you a big cup of coffee to wake you up. How bout we call a truce, hmmmm?"

Daniel looked at Vala as if she was some kind of nut case. He knocked the cup of coffee right out of Vala's hand and onto the floor.

"I don't want anything from you. Stay away from me. Don't you understand I'm not falling for your innocent displays to woo me. I don't want to even speak to you. The only real reason I'm around you is that I have to be for the sake of the team. You will never bring me anything again. Stay out of my way or face the consequences."

Vala thought she saw something appear behind Daniel, but it was only for an instant. Daniel had walked away to fast towards his office and Vala was left standing in the hallway obviously taken aback and aware of a few personal witnessing again, Daniel's ranting at Vala. Vala just smiled weakly at the few personnel in the hallway and turned back to her quarters. Vala was getting tired of Daniels antics of shouting at her and instead of going into her quarters she decided to go do a vigorous workout at the gym and punch a bag with a imaginary Daniel on it.

* * *

Another Day came and the SG1 team had noticed that Vala and Daniel were definitely estranged from one another lately. Jack had seen these signs before. One or two team members would get stressed out and take it out on one another and in turn stress out the whole team. He decided he had a few days on the base and he would talk to Daniel by taking them all out for dinner that evening. He thought maybe a nice relaxing evening without any work to do would do them all good. He would speak to all of them later and then go pick up Daniel and Vala that evening.

Vala was mad. She had had enough of Daniel shouting at her with insults and jibes and decided to confront him where it hurt. His office. Vala walked in and expected to see Daniel sitting at his desk with his nose into his books, but there was no sign of him. She did see the tea set sitting on his desk. She decided to take a closer look at the tea set and noticed the writings converged into a small dragon. The dragon looked familiar and something seemed to want her to smash one of the cups to irritate Daniel. But she shook off the feeling. She placed the cup back down on his desk and started to walk out when she felt something that made her turn around. The cup was teetering on the edge and she thought maybe she didn't place the cup properly back down or to close to the edge. As she walked back to the cup, it crashed to the floor breaking into several pieces. Now she knew Daniel was going to be upset. She picked up the broken pieces and placed them on his desk. She looked at the pieces and could of easily hidden them, but decided to face Daniel and have it out with him once and for all. She was glad she had an excuse to see him. She hated fighting with Daniel and knew he was acting strange, so this was as good as any excuse to confront him.

Vala knocked on Daniels door and there was no response. She hesitated, but turned the knob and stepped inside his quarters that had a very low light. Daniel seemed to be asleep and she thought maybe she would disturb him later.

"What do you want Vala?" His voice startled her for a few seconds and she moved closer to his bed to speak to him directly.

"I want to know why you have been mean to me Daniel? I haven't done anything to you or lied to you about anything. Which brings me to why I'm here."

"Get out Vala, said Daniel coldly. He never moved from his bed and faced the wall never looking up to speak to Vala.

"I want to talk to you Daniel and I'm not leaving until you talk to me. I – I went to your office today and saw the tea set. I- I was just looking at the tea set and I must of clumsily placed one of the cups on the end. She paused and Daniel never stirred. "I broke the cup, I think accidently. So there now you have to confront me. I broke your precious tea set and it's now in pieces on your desk. So if you have anything to say to me, now's the time to do it."

Vala watched Daniel and there seemingly was no movement. She wanted him to at least say something to her or shout at her so she could see him or try to speak to him and say she was sorry. Vala just stood there for a few minutes and nothing.

"Is that what you're going to do Daniel? Just not say anything?" Said Vala. She was hurt that he wouldn't even say anything now, after all his shouting the previous days before.

Vala stood looking at the still form and didn't make a move towards Daniel. She just starred for a few more minutes and turned around. But something felt wrong in the room. There was an eerie feeling telling her to get out, get out now. Her instincts warned her to do that, but she wanted one last word with Daniel.

"Fine Daniel; You preach so much about communicating to others for the sake of preserving a common goal of peace and yet you can't even speak to me about what's going on with you. I know there is something bothering you Daniel and I'm always here to listen. All you have to do is tell me what's going on between us? I'm at a stand off Daniel, you're driving me crazy trying to figuire out what I did wrong. I know I shouldn't have said anything mean about your wife, but you provoked me Daniel. What was I suppose to say when you mentioned my past as a Gou'ald. You know that would hurt me Daniel and yet you continue to hurt me; Why Daniel? Why? Just tell me what you want from me and I'll stop doing it."

Still Vala had a feeling to run from Daniels room. She stirred at his form still and nothing. She huffed in anger and turned towards his door to leave. Then she heard movement behind her and thought he finally wants to talk.

It was if the scene was in slow motion. She turned towards Daniel thinking he finally wanted to talk. Then she faced him and felt a sharp pain in her left chest, then another. She looked up at Daniel in shock and then he sliced her arm. All she could think about was getting out of his room, getting away from Daniel. Vala was still confused at what was happening and backed up unconsciously. Her hand reached behind her to grab the knob and turn to get out. Her thoughts were fuzzy and her actions clumsy. She fought to stay conscious but was loosing the battle. Daniel was still stalking towards her what she thought was a knife and she saw something behind Daniel again as if a puff of smoke. Then she felt another sting of pain across her belly. She looked down and Daniel had attacked her again. Her mind was telling her to get out, get out before he kills you. She finally felt the door behind her open and she clumsily placed her hand over her abdomen and backed away from Daniel. She knew she had to get away from him, protect herself, try to reason with him. Again she saw a black smoke cloud behind Daniel and she backed away in fear for her life.

Daniel was walking towards Vala. He could see she was hurt and wanted to help her. She kept moving away from him and he continued to pursue her.

_She's afraid of me. I can see it in her eyes. My God, she's bleeding Vala let me help you. I won't hurt you_

Daniel looked down to see what he felt was a handle. It was a knife and he had no ideal how it got there. There was blood all over it and his hand had splatter of what he thought was blood.

"Vala, Oh my God, Vala you're hurt. Wha- What happened? Daniel tried to reach out to Vala with his other hand and was roughly thrown against the wall and disarmed by Teal'c. He looked at Teal'c and there was anger in his eyes. He saw Vala slide to the floor and Jack and Sam run towards Vala. He was confused, he saw Jack look at him as if he was a total stranger instead of his friend and he saw Sam trying to stop the flow of blood from Vala's stomach. Something bad had happened and he just knew he was somehow behind it.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I had this little story nagging at me before I finished my other stories. I'm once again on the angst trail and the muses will be busy for this holiday weekend. Please review and look for updates to all my unfinished works. Till next time. Dundundundunnn.


	3. Chapter 3

The holding cell that held Daniel was smaller than his own room. It had a small size bed, small wash basin and facilities in the corner. It was used for holding unwelcome guest, trouble makers or prisoners from off world missions. Daniel had been sitting for hours on his bed. He was starring down at his hand that had blood on it and he didn't know why. He never realized how large and callous his hands were, rough and slender until now. Why now, he though would he care what his hands looked like? He kept playing this horrible scene in his mind, over and over. Vala was moving away from him, she had blood on her clothes and she looked frightened of him. Why was Teal'c holding him roughly against the wall? Why did Sam and Jack give him an angry and confused look? Why was he in this cell? He wanted to see Vala. He wanted to know why they wouldn't tell him anything at this point? He continued to stare at his hands, at his slender rough hands. As he sat there, unnoticed by him, there was a presence behind him, unnoticeable to be felt by Daniel. It seemed to have a hold on him; it wanted to hurt him, for his indiscretion. It was feeding off his very essence and no one knew, but it relished in torturing any who desecrated its existence. It had been seen by another, but it had no cares. It was time for punishment for being disturbed, for being taken from its safe haven. It would wait again to punish those who would disturb its peace.

Jack was sitting outside the infirmary waiting to hear about Vala's condition with Sam, Teal'c, Cam, and Gen Landry. The look on Daniels face and the knife in his hand with Vala's blood on it haunted him. Sam was holding Jack's hand and didn't care about who saw it. Teal'c and Mitchell sat opposite of the obvious couple with concern for Daniel and Vala's fate, while Gen Landry was standing in deep thought at how Daniel's attack on Vala would affect his elite team member's. He was going to have Jack do the investigation since he was considered the outsider of the team and more objective in his decision making. But what bothered Gen Landry the most was that most everyone in the waiting room was a witness to Daniel holding the knife and seeing Vala back out of his room afterwards. Gen Landry thought how could a well respected member of SGC attack one of his own team members and not know he did it? At least that's what Jack conveyed to him that Daniel had no knowledge or at least didn't speak about attacking Vala. This entire situation had become a mess. Gen Landry had ordered all personnel to cap any rumors circulating around base about the attack and any witnesses to come forward and make written statements to any unusual actions concerning Dr. Jackson leading up to his attack and report to Gen O'Neill.

Dr. Lam had come through the surgery doors to speak to everyone waiting on her prognosis on Vala.

"She's holding her own right now. Her stabs were rather deep and one stab had slightly pierced her heart. We had to do an emergency cardiopulmonary bypass to repair the tare in her heart and stop the internal bleeding. We found no neurological damage so the operation was a success. The slash across her mid section required the most repairs; the knife only penetrated her third layer of skin and it was a little touch and go at first, but we managed to stop that internal bleeding also. She's under heavy sedation right now and will be for several hours before I wake her. I'm putting her under intensive care to make sure there is no infection, but she's going to need close observation until then." Stated Dr. Lam.

The entire team sighed at least a sound of relief that Vala was still alive after such a viscious attack.

"Carolyn? Can I sit with her for awhile?" Asked Sam. Everyone understood that Vala was a close female friend to Sam and it may be better than Vala woke to see her first.

"I'm sure that will be fine, said Carolyn. I'm going to make sure she is settled in for the night and keep you posted on her progress."

Sam whispered something to Jack and he watched her leave with Dr. Lam.

"Gen O'Neill, I need you to head up the investigation on this attack by Dr. Jackson. I need you to be neutral since you are no longer part of the team. I'll clear it with Washington so you can officially be attached to SGC for however long it takes. Col Mitchell you and Teal'c will need to make a statement on what you saw and you'll need one from Col Carter also. Have any of you spoken to Dr. Jackson since the incident?" Stated Landry.

"No Sir, Mitchell answered. "We thought it best to question him later after we found out Vala's condition. I guess it will be up to Jack to question him. I'm not sure that he will even respond right now. He seemed to be confused at what was going on."

"Col Mitchell is correct Gen Landry." Stated Teal'c. "Daniel Jackson did not respond to his whereabouts when I took the knife from him. I saw in his eyes that he was concerned for Val Mol Doran, but never spoke any such words."

His friends knew that Teal'c was a very good judgment of character and emotions and they did not question his statement. Gen Landry knew they were all close friends and this had to be the hardest experience they would have to endure.

"All right Jack; keep me posted on everything. I want to know the minute you finish your investigation and I'll proceed from there." Stated Landry.

"Cam I need you to speak to Daniel first. Stated Jack. "Teal'c I need you head up on any surveillance before the attack, check on any reports about the knife or any other tangible evidence and report back to me. I'm going to sit with Sam and Vala and think and clear my head for awhile."

Teal'c watched Jack enter Vala's room and turned and left without speaking to anyone. Col Mitchell watched as his team was on an emotional rollercoaster. For all his time in the military this was one of the hardest task he's had to complete. This was now his team and he was responsible for their actions on or off mission. Jack had informed him when he was in the hospital recovering from his own injuries saving Sam and her crew that he could have any position he wanted since he was now awarded the auspicious Medal of Honor. He knew Jack was looking for a replacement to take over SG1 as Commander, and he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be the next SG1 Commander and have the most famous team of Teal'c, Dr. Jackson and Col Carter. At first it was hard going, since they were scattered all over the galaxy doing other projects except Jackson who was on his way to Atlantis. When he finally convinced the team to return it was mostly due to Vala. She came to SGC claiming treasures that would be useful to SGC, although her motives secretly were to see Dr. Daniel Jackson again. Because of her dubious manipulating, Teal'c had joined in the hunt for the treasure and they found the secret chambers to Merlins existence and the treasure, and due to that find, Dr. Jackson and Vala were transported to another galaxy and found out a unknown threat of the Ori. This allowed them to pursue Merlins quest to finding the Saangral weapon to defeat the Ori and allowed Vala to become of SG1's trusted members. Soon Sam joined the team and after several akward missions, he had his team. Now he would have to question one of his own members like some common criminal needing to be locked up to prevent anymore harm to one of his team members or others. This was going to reflect on SGC that the elite SG1 was falling apart at the seams because of Jackson's unprovoked actions. He promised to be objective and try to get some answers out of Daniel if he could, but right now he needed to keep his team together and worry about the outcome when the investigation was over. He just hoped that Daniels actions would not tear the team apart and cause more damage to Vala's recovery.

* * *

A/N: It's a little short. My muses keep having a short out, but I will probably have another chapter up today. Review please and look for the next exciting episode. I promise this is going to put the Sci Fi back in the drama.


	4. Chapter 4

"**You have no ideal what you have done. Foolish people, how dare you presume that I would not know what you have done? Now there will be no protection to those who disturb it."**

**The little girl was furious with the couple. They had thought to release themselves from being eternal servants by selling the priceless relic. They had been greedy in their previous life and were punished to live out their lives as protector of the ancient tea set for all eternity. The little girl was its master and counterpart Huang, a long forgotten name listed only in the annals of a long ago people and place. The couple had heard the legend of gold that two counterpart's one dragon, one a phoenix that lead to a map of untold gold and riches. When they stole the artifacts they deciphered the map from the tea pot and found that gold. But they were greedy. There was an ancient writing on the tea set that described punishment for all that disturbed the dragon or whished it harm or did not take care to take what was not theirs or not share the fruits of their find. The couple began to steal all that they found and found themselves transported a thousand years into the future. They did not know what happened to them, but they were doomed to keep safe the tea set for all time. The protector had only once informed them if they ever parted with the tea set, they would exist no more. For centuries they lived in a village where they never had friends, visitors, due to them being afraid that their famous tea set would be discovered as well as the gold. But as time wore on and they remained ageless, people of the village began to suspect they were evil and tried to cast them out, but they could not leave this village as their punishment only allowed them to stay in one place and protect the tea set. As the village grew and the people died. Many a grandparents told their children and their children's, children that the couple was evil and they were to stay away from them or suffer their fate to live lonely and miserable for the rest of their lives as them. **

"**We know what our fate will be. We tire of this life, we want to die. My wife and I have had no life, no existence other than to be taunted by children who grow up and die and we, to never to feel the existence of another life, a child, a family. We gladly give up our lives to what ever fate that will be dealt. We are sorry for ever finding the gold and sorry for disrespecting the dragon. Let us leave this eternal existence, let us die for we no longer wish to exist."**

"**You shall have your wish, stated the little girl coldly. But you have also condemned the searcher to your fate. Unless the curse can be broken, then he too and those he holds dearest will suffer the fate of the dragon."**

**As the little girl began to fade from the couple presence, the couple which was over a thousand years old, now began to turn to dust, their remains a pile of dirt, a pile of shame. Their fate had been sealed the moment they released the tea set into another's hands. They would not be remembered for it had been to long for them to even remember where they came from or if anyone cared. Their greed had sealed their fate so long, long ago.**


	5. Chapter 5

**INFIRMARY**

**Jack was sitting along with Sam watching Vala's condition. He still could not believe that Daniel had attacked Vala for no reason. They all had been through countless missions, injured to the point that they almost died, or did die. They've gone through personal problems that they all sought out each other for solace and guidance. But this act perpetrated by Daniel towards one of his own was beyond his comprehension. He looked at Vala lying helpless, pale, and almost lifeless. He was trying to understand, why attack Vala? What reason would Daniel want to harm her? Many times Daniel had said he would love to kill her, but he knew this was just Daniels mechanism for sarcasm towards the annoying woman; are so he thought. He would have to ask his friend and former team member some very hard questions and he knew he would have to take the gloves off, but worse is that he would have to ask Vala what happened. He believed that Vala had and answer for all this, he hoped he could maybe somehow make sense of such violence.**

**Sam watched Vala closely. Her friend, whom she thought of as a brother, had just attacked Vala, another friend and team mate. She knew sometimes that Daniel was annoyed at Vala, but she thought that was good for Daniel. He had not really been in any relationship, since Sha're's death. Vala had been the closest he even remotely talked to, and yet she sensed that Daniel actually liked her for not giving in to his emotional walls he put up. Vala saw right thru his façade of hiding behind books and going on mission after mission, not thinking about loving or having anyone in his life. **

"**Sam? I – I just don't understand this. Daniel; being so violent or attacking one of his own, said Jack. I know things are not what they seem and I want to trust in Daniel. But I can't get that scene out of my head. Vala backing out of Daniel's room, holding her stomach, and frightened of Daniel."**

"**I know Jack, I know. I'm still in shock that our Daniel could even do something so vicious. Look at her Jack; we all saw it, Vala was scarred to death of Daniel and I don't blame her. I don't know whether I want to hurt Daniel or defend him. He came out of the room Jack, with a bloody knife pointing towards Vala. I- I'm scared Jack, not just for Daniel or Vala, but for all of us. You know what this had done to our credibility. This could change the whole SGC program. I know everyone has to be thinking; Daniel finally snapped. After all these years and missions, aliens, deaths and the Gou'ald and Ori, he finally snapped. I – I don't know if I can forgive him Jack. I don't know if I'll ever forgive him for this."**

**Jack put a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder as she placed her hand over her mouth, wanting to stifle a cry for her friend Vala. **

"**We've gotten through some rough times Sam. This is just going to take some time to figure out. I'm going to be objective and hope Vala can give us some clues of what happened. The way Teal'c explained it, Danny boy seemed like he didn't know what happened."**

"**I'm really scarred for Vala Jack. She'll never trust any us of again. I know she seems tough on the outside Jack, we all have that exterior, but on the inside she's just as vulnerable as we are. I can't stand losing friends again Jack. Right now I'm going to stay by Vala's side. I'm not abandoning Daniel, but I need to know why he did this."**

"**We'll find out Sam, we'll find the answer. We are family and most people around here don't understand that. That's what keeps us going. Sam nodded her head while Jack was trying to be comforting to Sam, but the task at hand gave him no relief of what he may have to do to Daniel.**

**Vala was still unconscious. Dr. Lam had checked on Vala's vitals to see how she was progressing.**

"**How is she Carolyn? Asked Sam. **

"**She's holding her own. The repair to her heart is healing nicely and she'll wake up on her own. She's still going to be in some pain when she wakes, and she's really going to have to take it easy for awhile."**

"**Oh, she will. I'll make sure of that. Is it ok to stay with her until she wakes?" **

"**Sure Sam, stay as long as you like." Jack motioned Dr. Lam into the other room. Sam knew that Jack was anxious to speak to Vala.**

"**Dr. Lam, is there any way she will wake up sooner. I don't know if you know what's happened, but I need some answers from her as soon as possible." **

"**I don't want to speed up her rest General, and yes I did find out what happened and still can't believe that Dr. Jackson attacked Vala. I've seen a lot of odd injuries and viruses, but this blatant attack against one of our own, and a friend I might add. I hope you know this almost killed her Gen."**

**Jack sighed knowing that Dr. Lam was not exaggerating. "I know Carolyn. I just need to get some answers as soon as possible. When she's awake, please contact me immediately. I promise not to push her. I think Sam is going to stay with Vala for the rest of the day and night. They are close and she's having a hard time seeing a friend attack another friend."**

"**I understand Jack. I'll keep a close eye on them both. Does Dr. Jackson need any medical treatment?"**

"**I haven't even seen him since the attack. I'm going to see him right now and let you know. Tell Sam I'll be near; and thanks Carolyn for taking care of Vala."**

"**She's my friend too Jack. I'll get back to her and call you as soon as she's able to speak."**

**Jack looked back at Sam and Vala for a few minutes and left to see if he could get some answers from Daniel. He was going to hate this, he knew it already. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Daniel Jackson's office was usually off limits to everyone except the SG1 team and there was no exception due to the investigation. Col Mitchell had ordered the office sectioned off and no one was to enter until further notice. However his orders unfortunately were not carried out immediately. One of the cleaning crew not aware of what had happened previously with Dr. Jackson the day before took upon himself to clean up the trash lying on Jackson's floor. Most of the cleaning crew knew that Dr. Jackson kept late hours and usually didn't bother until he went off on missions. The Airman hated his duty, but it was required of all new personnel assigned to the base in a lower class ranking due minor rotating duties as assigned. **

**The Airman were always informed that any paper picked up must be shredded and disposed of in a classified container. The Airman picked up the usual crumpled paper around Jackson's desk that missed the trash can. After picking up several pieces, the Airman came across some shards of a broken cup. He noticed the tea set sitting on Dr. Jackson's desk and a broken tea cup also. He figured the pieces of the tea cup were nothing and threw them in his container with the rest of the trash. A small puff of smoke unnoticeable to him followed behind him as he left the office. He seemed to be agitated for some reason and traveled to the next room where a female civilian was working. She seemed not to notice him he thought and sneered when she looked up. The female civilian seemed put off by his actions and returned to her work, not giving the Airman another glance. The more he was ignored the more he became frustrated. The smoke moved over him, encasing his whole being. The Airman grabbed the female and thru her against the wall. She tried to escape thru the doorway and he grabbed her hair and threw her hard against the cold floor. She screamed for help and Teal'c seemed to hear her call. He immediately entered the office and saw the Airman about to attack the female with a sharp object. Teal'c grabbed the Airman and he looked confused for a few minutes and began going after the female once again. With one punch, Teal'c knocked him unconscious. **

**Two guards arrived soon after and Teal'c assisted the female up. Teal'c ordered the guards to place the Airman in the holding area until further notice. Teal'c ushered the female to the infirmary and spoke with Col Mitchell about the attack.**

"**The Airman seemed not to notice me when attacking the civilian. His attacks against her seemed out of anger. I do not know why. When I questioned the female she said the Airman seemed irritated when he entered her office." Said Teal'c.**

"**Well, I've spoken with Dr. Lam. She'll be ok, some cuts and bruises, but keep the Airman quarantined Teal'c. That's the second attack on this base in less than two days. I don't think there is any connection but I'll inform Jack about the attack."**

"**Indeed."**

**The smoke released the Airman and slid back to Jackson's office. It had been disturbed once again and without it's protector to keep it in check, the Dragon's furry was being released on others as it awaited its next victim. The Dragon was a servant to a long forgotten dynasty, and as an obedient servant it was forced by his masters wizards to become a simple protector in the form of an unnoticeable ceremonial tea set to protect it's masters gold. Its form would remain trapped until released and a protector would exist to contain its natural fury. For thousand and thousands of years it awaited untouched, placed in limbo to guard it's treasure for it's master to return to release it from it's spell. The spell was cast to protect his masters gold and a curse to all those who disturbed its rest. The dragon became lonely and angry after its master never returned. The protector, the Phoenix became its constant companion and contained the Dragons bouts of anger. When the tea set was finally discovered, its curse was incurred and the holders where punished. Their greed for the gold doomed them to be forever its watcher unless released by death for forsaken their task. Now it was mildly free to impose its curse on those who would disturb its rest and pass on thousands of years of repressed anger. **

* * *

**A/N: I rewrote this from scratch. Something was up with my computer so, here's a second version. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**You're lying, I didn't …………..I would not hurt Vala." Daniel was shouting at Mitchell.**

"**Let me see her. She'll tell you I didn't hurt her."**

"**Jackson, sit down before I put you down." Mitchell was trying to be objective. But one of his team was lying in a bed barely hanging onto life. Mitchell knew that as Commander of SG1 he is responsible for all his people in any situation and this was one of the hardest decisions he has ever had to make. Decide whether Daniel could ever be trusted again.**

"**I don't understand you Colonel; since where being formal and all." Stated Daniel. "Why can't I see Vala?"**

"**I'm asking the questions Jackson and you better have the right answers. What do you remember?"**

"**I told you. I only saw Vala backing away from me. I don't know why I had the knife in my hand. She, I – I saw that she was bleeding, that's all. What else could it be?"**

"**I'm asking what do you remember Jackson before the attack on Vala?"**

**Daniel was frustrated at Mitchell's questioning. He felt like he was a criminal for something he didn't do. He kept looking at his hands. He had yet to clean them and had no answers why he would have blood on them. He kept remembering Vala's face, the fear, the blood.**

_Could this be Vala's blood? Did I attack her? I would never do that to her. She was afraid of me. I've never seen her afraid of anything. I – I would never hurt her she…………._

"**Jackson? Jackson? I asked you a question. What do you remember before the attack on Vala?"**

**Daniel was growing more and more angrier at Mitchell's insistent questioning.**

"**I don't know. I was in the lab or something with a tea set. I don't know. Why is that's so important?"**

**Mitchell stood up in anger and backed Daniel against the wall, hard and leaned in close to Daniels face, staring him down. **

" **Because Vala has been stabbed viciously and may be dying, another one of my team is in this cell right now accused of attacking her and was seen by his own Commander and friends holding the bloody knife, while she backed away bleeding to death. SO YES; it's important to me and everyone else that cares about you and Vala." **

**Mitchell let go of Daniel and tried to calm himself. Daniel slid down the wall shaking his head in disbelief. What Mitchell has just said hit him hard. His friends had witnessed Vala after the attack. He thought he couldn't have been responsible. **

_No, no that, that couldn't have been me, they're wrong, wrong, I was trying to help Vala. _

**Mitchell didn't want to push Daniel, but he had to find out why Daniel would attack Vala. He had seen Daniel more than once, argue with Vala and inadvertently say he would strangle or hurt her. But everyone thought this was Daniels way of trying to stop Vala from bothering him. Vala or everyone else never took his threats seriously, but statements from other personnel where starting to pile up against him. Several witnesses to Daniel's outburst over the last couple of days stated that Daniel had threatened to kill Vala on several occasions. The one statement that made Mitchell seriously think that Daniel was dangerous was the incident that read Vala had mentioned something derogatory about Daniels late wife Shar'e. The statement continued to read that Daniel vehemently said that he could kill Vala for saying that.**

**Mitchell was seeing the evidence mounting against Daniel and he was going to ask even tougher questions to make Daniel understand the seriousness of his actions.**

**Daniel had not moved since Mitchell revealed that his friends were witness to his apparent attack. **

"**Jackson? Mitchell was trying get Daniels attention. "Daniel?" Daniel looked up slightly. "Daniel, I need to ask you why did you threaten Vala earlier that day?**

"**Wha- what?**

"**We have witnesses Daniel that you threatened to kill Vala for mentioning your wife Shar'e. Why did you threaten her?"**

"**She- she said something about Shar'e. I – I was just responding to her in anger that's all. I wasn't serious. No one could have possibly taken me seriously. You know how Vala was in always bothering me. I always threatened her for some odd reason or another to try and get her to leave me alone."**

**Mitchell shook his head responding to Daniels own admittance. He was going to push a little more.**

"**So you decided to that you were going to make good your threat huh? Vala wasn't going to get away with calling your dead wife some kind of slut?"**

**That hit a nerve with Daniel. He lunged at Mitchell and the guards in the room had to restrain him from almost attacking Mitchell. Daniel not realizing what had happened until Mitchell shook his head back and forth had realized that Mitchell had just proved that he was violent when provoked. Daniel slumped in the guard's arms and Mitchell motioned the guards to stand down. Daniel had slid to his knees looking down at his hands and how they still had blood on them, he thought Vala's blood.**

"**Daniel? Jackson? Mitchell had once again tried to get his attention.**

"**Leave me alone Colonel. Just leave me alone." Daniel's head was swimming with thoughts of what he had almost done. Something so untrue had caused him to almost attack his own teammate, his friend. He now believed that he was guilty of what Mitchell had proved. He was capable of hurting Vala; he was capable of killing without thought. He was dangerous.**

**Mitchell not wanting to question Daniel even further left the cell, placing guards at Daniel's prison. He walked away from the cell and went back to his office. He threw the folder with signed statements across the room and leaned heavily against his desk with his head hung low. Daniel in his eyes had just proved that he was capable of attacking Vala and possibly even others. **

**Sam was still waiting by Vala's side in the infirmary. She was still in shock that Vala was so viciously attacked by Daniel. She had known Daniel longer than Vala, had seen him fall practically apart when Shar'e died and even die several times. But in all that time being Daniel's friend, she had never seen him want to kill for no reason one of his own. She remembered when he was first introduced as the third member of her original SG1 team; he was so curios about everything, almost like a child, so naive and gentle. Daniel was never even familiar with any weapon until the years had weighed him down where he was forced to fight for his life and others. He still had maintained that unique quality for finding a better way for others to come to a peaceful existence, that communication was better then violence. But now he was a well trained soldier, even though he was officially just a civilian allowed to carry a weapon. But Daniel had seen too much death over the years caused by violence and sometimes by his own hand. Fighting Jaffa, the Gou'ald, the Ori and now anything and everything that's a threat to any peaceful civilization. Daniel was the rock, the balance, the constant reminder to them that there was always some good in the world that Daniel would find, no matter what the circumstances. But now, if anyone had mentioned that Daniel would attack them without any known reason, she would have doubted her friend.**

**A slight movement from Vala's bed brought her out of her thoughts. Vala was moving under the covers of her bed slightly. Sam could tell she was in pain and pushed the nurse's button to notify them she wanted Carolyn alerted. Carolyn had made strict instruction to her nurses that she wanted to be notified as soon as Vala was awake. The nurse was passed by Dr Lam in the hallway and as soon as Caroline saw Vala she noticed Vala's face contorted in pain. Caroline looked at Sam slightly and adjusted Vala's IV drip. She finally saw Vala's face even out a little and checked her vitals.**

"**How is she Caroline?" Asked Sam. She hated seeing Vala in so much pain and wanted to see her friend awake.**

"**She's healing nicely. Her heart rate is improving and her blood count is up. She's still has a slight fever and I'm treating that to make sure she doesn't incur any infections. She's coming around, so I want to see how she responds."**

_Vala was seeing slight images of Daniel coming towards her. She was frightened for some reason and she kept seeing eyes, red menacing eyes out of smoke. She wanted to wake from this nightmare. She wanted the pain to stop. Daniel was all she could see, hurting her, the pain, the pain._

"**N- no Dan- Daniel. Noooo, why? Sto- stop, plea………………**

**Vala started putting her hands in front of her as if she was trying to protect herself. Caroline and Sam held her hands and arms down so Vala couldn't pull out her IV. **

"**Vala? Vala? You're safe. Stop hon, you're going to hurt yourself. Your safe, your safe; shh, shh." Sam was trying to calm Vala down, trying to let her know she was not being attacked anymore. Caroline hollered for one of her nurses to bring her a sedative immediately. As soon as nurse came in with the needle, Caroline immediately administered the shot to knock her out before Vala hurt herself and opened any stitches. The sedative worked fast in Vala's system and she stopped thrashing around. Caroline checked her vitals again and examined her wounds to see if there were any serious tares. She found none and proceeded to examine Vala's eyes for any signs of cardiac shock. **

"**Caroline? Is she ok?"**

"**She still seems to be reliving the attack. It could affect her recovery if she believes someone is still hurting her. I want to keep an eye on her more closely. Sometimes the psychological problem to the mind is just as dangerous as the injury to the body."**

"**Sam, Gen O'Neill asked me earlier about asking Vala questions about what happened to her once she regained conscioussnes. Right now I think she needs her rest to recover from the shock of being attacked. Gen O'Neill is going to have to wait to question her. You saw how she called out Dr. Jackson's name as if she was terrified of him. "**

"**You do what's best for Vala Caroline. I can stall Jack from bothering her right now. Can I still stay with her for awhile?"**

"**Yes, but you need your rest too Sam. I don't want to put you in the infirmary too. This has to be hard on all of you and not enough rest will make all of you sick." Caroline added.**

"**I'll get a nap in, I promise. I just don't want to leave her right now, since I've seen how frightned she is."**

"**Ok, I'm going to check on her one more time. I can have them bring you something to eat if you promise to rest afterwards."**

"**Thanks Caroline and – and thanks for everything." **

**Caroline checked one more time on Vala and left instruction with the nurse to notify her of any change. Sam sat slowly down next to Vala bedside and held her friends hand. She heard the fear in Vala's voice when she mentioned Daniels name. Her heart went out to Vala for remembering such a terrible act. She would speak to Jack about what Vala had mentioned while slightly conscious, but she would also convey to Jack that Vala may never recover from being attacked by Daniel. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Before Jack questioned Daniel, he wanted to speak with Mitchell on him questioning Daniel first. Jack walked in Mitchell's office hoping for some type of rationality to Daniels actions. Mitchell was in the dark, he hadn't even turned on the lights in his office. Jack flipped the light switch on and saw Mitchell sitting in his chair with his back to the door. **

"**Cam? What's wrong?**

**Mitchell turned his chair around and leaned over on his desk with his hands together. **

"**Jack, I questioned Daniel about the attack on Vala. He claims he doesn't remember. I asked him about all these statements stating he threatened to kill Vala over a comment she said about his deceased wife." **

**Cam paused to remember the incident with Daniel.**

"**Jack he almost attacked me. He had to be subdued by the guards. It was more than anger; he wanted to kill me when I pushed him about his wife."**

"**What happened after that?" Asked Jack.**

"**He wouldn't even look at me. He kept looking at his hands and told me to leave him alone. So I did. It's not looking good for him Jack. The man is obviously dangerous and I think he's dangerous to us all."**

**Jack didn't say anything for a few minutes and was taking in the information Mitchell was relaying to him. As much as he wanted his friend Daniel to be innocent he had to consider that Daniel may be put away for this attack.**

"**Look, Cam, I know we have to remain neutral so when can examine all the facts. I want to question Vala when she wakes up and see if there is anything she can shed a light on why Daniel attacked her. I want to look at everything that's happened between Vala and Daniel before I turn in my report to Landry."**

"**How is Vala anyway?"**

"**She was still unconscious when I left her with Sam. Dr. Lam will contact me when she's awake."**

"**I hate this Jack. Everything that's happened so far doesn't make any sense. Why would Jackson attack Vala? Even I've heard him threaten Vala, but it was out of frustration I thought."**

**Just as Jack was about to answer, Woosley walked into the office. Both Jack and Mitchell immediately went on alert.**

"**What are you doing here Woosley? Asked Jack, trying to contain his anger. He knew when an agent from NID showed up; it usually meant trouble for SGC.**

"**I understand Dr. Jackson has become a threat to his own team. That means he's a threat to national security. I intend to watch closely the investigation on Dr. Jackson and I have the full authority from the President that if he indeed attacked a Mss Vala Mol Doran then I intend to put him away and throw away the key." Said Woosley.**

**Jack was seething underneath. Mitchell was the same way, but he had to agree with Woosley to a point. Jackson could be pegged dangerous and if he was, then the next best thing for all concerned is that Daniel be placed in confinement.**

"**Look NID man. I'm doing this investigation and until then and when I'm finished, I'll give my final report to Gen Landry and only then will I abide by his decision on what to do with Dr. Jackson."**

"**It's not up to him Gen O'Neill; I've told you before. I have the full backing of the white house. I decide what happens to Jackson not Gen Landry. So finish your investigation as soon as possible or I'll do it. It makes no difference to me, so when your ready, I'll be waiting." Woosley smirked and left the office.**

"**Great, said Jack. That's all we need. I don't trust Woosley and how he found out so quickly is unnerving."**

"**Well we've got bigger problems to be concerned about. If Woosley puts Daniel away then we'll never see him again. I hope Vala can help us or between me and you Jack, that boy is going to burn."**

"**I'm going to see if Vala is conscious yet." Stated Jack. "I know, I know. Dr. Lam was goint to let me know when Vala awakes, but I have a feeling she may not let me question her yet. Keep and eye on Danny boy Cam, I'll let you know about Vala as soon as I know."**

**Cam understood Jack was between a rock and a hard place now that Woosley had his nose in this. But he couldn't help thinking what Daniel had done to Vala. From his observation earlier, Daniel would need close watching from now on.**

**Daniels office was closed off and under guard. Woosley had informed Gen Landry that he wanted to search Jackson's office for any information that could jeopardize national security. Woosley sifted through several papers, artifacts and reports. He had noticed an innocent looking tea pot sitting on Daniels desk. Woosley examined it and placed it back down on the desk hard and shoved it out of the way. Woosley kept searching for more paperwork and more paperwork. He seemed to have no end to finding anything and was becoming agitated more and more. The smoke slowly crept behind Woosley, bringing him to frenzy in finding anything to convict Jackson. Woosley started throwing papers everywhere in Jackson's office, grunting and cursing at every turn. The Guards guarding the office door kept hearing items thrown around the office. **

"**Sir, is everything alright? Asked one of the Airmen. He received no answer and continued to hear items crashing in the office. He nodded with the second Airman to go in and opened the door. As soon as the Airman opened the door he noticed papers all over the floor and Woosley tearing up the office even more. **

"**Sir, Sir, I don't think you should be tearing up Dr. Jackson's office. Sir."**

**Woosley never turned around, he continued to grow angrier and the undetectable smoke with red eyes continued to circle Woosley. The Airman spoke again to Woosley trying to get his attention. **

"**SIR? SIR?**

**Woosley turned and seeing he was being interrupted lunged at the Airman. Woosley was going for the Airman's weapon and the second Airman seeing what Woosley's intent was knocked him out with the butt of his weapon. The Airman contacted Teal'c to Dr. Jackson's office, since he was security referral for Jackson's office. When Teal'c arrived the Airman explained what happened. Teal'c had the Airmen contain Woosley to a cell and contacted Col Mitchell.**

**INFIRMARY**

**Jack had returned to the infirmary trying to delay speaking with Daniel until he questioned Vala. Sam was still sitting by Vala's side asleep in the chair. He shook Sam lightly not to startle her and she awoke thinking Vala was awake again. She looked up and Jack was motioning her outside of Vala's room. **

"**Hey, you looked tired Sam. How's our girl?"**

"**She woke up Jack, stated Sam. She was terrified and called out Daniels name. She's still reliving Daniels attack Jack. Caroline had to sedate her to keep her from hurting herself. She was fighting us thinking Daniel was still attacking her. She was scared Jack of Daniel." Sam insisted. "Caroline doesn't want her disturbed yet until Vala's able to calm down on her own. I don't think it's a good idea to disturb her now Jack. She's still recovering from her wounds."**

"**This investigation is getting better and better." Said Jack sarcastically."**

"**What? Said Sam."**

"**Bad news all around. Woosley is here. He found out about Daniel's attack on Vala and is here to speed up the investigation. He thinks Daniel is a national security risk and intends to put Daniel away for good. I think he's been wanting to put us all away for awhile and this just gave him the opportunity he needed to view SGC as unstable and have NID take over. Then Cam questions Daniel about the attack on Vala and states that Daniel doesn't remember anything and nearly attacked him when he pushed Daniel about Vala saying something negative about Shar'e."**

"**This is a mess Jack. If they put Daniel away then NID will have every excuse they wanted to take over. They were looking for something on us and now they might have it. But Jack, Vala is too weak to help. I can't see any way out of this unless Vala tells us what happened." Said Sam.**

**Jack sighed about what was happening to his former team. His friends were in trouble, Woosley was snooping around and looked like he had all the proof to put Daniel away and SGC was under the threat of being taken over by NID because of Daniels action. He had to find some answers and he new the inevitable was to speak to Daniel himself. He was praying for a miracle.**

**The smoke of the dragon had released Woosley and returned to his origin of the tea pot. Such an innocent item, unsuspected by anyone and feasting on fears of others. It waited once again to cause havoc, to sit patiently for another victim. It waited, it waited.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Teal'c and Mitchell headed toward the infirmary to see Jack and Sam. Mitchell had some current information for Jack that may delay Daniels incarceration by the NID. Sam was still sitting by Vala's side hoping that her friend could come out of this attack with just her injuries to worry about, not just her mental state. Jack was watching from an observation window thinking of what to ask Daniel about the attack. His thoughts went out to poor Vala who was suffering more than anyone. **

_How could Daniel have done this? Of all the crazy missions, and fighting we have done, he is usually the one that is hurt the most. But now I don't even know if I can save him from this. There must be an answer to this madness._

**Jack was shook from his thoughts when Mitchell tapped him on his shoulder.**

"**Hey, Jack. How's our girl? Asked Mitchell. Cam had not had the opportunity to even check up on Vala being busy with questioning Daniel. Teal'c was also concerned about Vala's well being and stood and watched Sam sitting by her bedside.**

"**Sam told me she was conscious for a few moments, but that she was fighting them, thinking it was still Daniel attacking her. Dr. Lam had to sedate her or she was going to pull out her IV's." Said Jack.**

"**We are all most concerned for our friends. It would be most expedient to find out the truth." Stated Teal'c. **

"**I know T. But Daniels actions against Vala are adding up to him being the bad guy in all this. I don't want to see Daniel put away, but from what Cam has told me he even tried to attack him." Stated Jack.**

"**Well here is some more truth, said Mitchell. You're going to love this. Woosley tried to attack one of our Airmen guarding Daniels office. I have him locked up tight. This was the third attack in two days Jack and I don't think it's a coincidence."**

"**What was Woosley doing in Daniels office, anyway?" Stated Jack.**

"**I don't know, but Teal'c tells me that the Airman reported that Woosley was angry and throwing papers and artifact's everywhere in Daniels office before they were attacked."**

**Jack was trying to formulate what was so relevant about all these attacks. "Ok, first Daniel attacked Vala, then Woosley goes bonkers and where was this second attack?"**

**Teal'c answered. "The second attack was in an office next to Daniel Jackson's. It was a female and an assigned Airman that was cleaning the office."**

"**Do any of you see any pattern here about these attacks?" Asked Jack.**

"**It seems Gen O'Neill, stated Teal'c that there has been some association with Daniel Jackson or near his office."**

"**This second attack, where was this Airman before he attacked the personnel?" Said Jack.**

**Mitchell interjected. "From what the reports state. He was just cleaning up the offices. The last office he cleaned before attacking her was Jackson's."**

"**Something in his office must be affecting everyone who comes in contact with it. Cam have them quarantine his office and I'll have Sam run a scan to see if there's any contamination brought on base un detected. Maybe we will find an answer before something else happens. Teal'c can you sit with Vala? I'm going to pull Sam away for a few moments. I think she needs some rest but she's not going to here it."**

"**Indeed."**

**Jack was shooting for anything to help Daniels defense. He was worried if Vala did not awake in a rational state, then nothing would save Daniel and he would have to report his recommendation for isolation for Daniel. This could affect the whole team and the entire SGC program. Sam didn't want to leave Vala, but Jack insisted he needed her help once he explained that maybe the base may be contaminated and effecting Daniel and others mental state. Sam left Vala in good hands with Teal'c and Dr. Lam. She scanned the entire base and then Daniels room last. She found that there was an presence emitted at certain times on the base. She collated that it started from Daniels office and then disappeared and then returned back to Daniels office once again. Jack and Mitchell waited for her results.**

"**Jack, I did find something. My scanners show that there has been some type of poltergeist emitting from Daniels office for short periods of time and then return here; to what I don't know." Said Sam.**

"**Can we isolate it Sam to make sure it doesn't escape from his office? Said Jack.**

"**I don't know. We don't even know what it is yet. I only know its coming from his office and maybe, maybe it affected Daniel and the others."**

"**Alright. Keep everyone away from this office and no one is to enter Jackson's office Cam. I need to speak to Daniel to see if he can clue me in on the attack or where he's been. Sam, I need you to stick with Vala when she wakes up. Tell Teal'c meet up with Cam and me. Maybe we can finally get some answers to all this."**

**Sam relieved Teal'c of his watching Vala. As Jack finally headed towards questioning Daniel. Vala was again becoming conscious. Sam immediately had them contact Dr. Lam just in case the same episode with Vala happened. **

**Vala stirred and spoke weakly. "Wh- why Dan-Daniel? No- No smo- smoke, eyes, re- red eyes. No-no." **

**Dr. Lam arrived and she checked Vala's vitals and stitches. **

"**Caroline? Said Sam. "Can I speak to her? Maybe if she hears my voice, she may feel like she is safe."**

"**Go ahead. I'm going to administer a light sedative. Try not to tire her too much."**

"**Ok. Vala? Vala? It's me Sam. You're safe with Caroline and me." Sam looked at Carolyn to smile her ok to mention her name. She thought if she was with her friends it may help soothe her. "Vala? Vala I need to speak with you hon. Hey, you're safe now. Daniel is not going to hurt you anymore."**

**Vala was trying to fight the pain and the nightmare. She recognized Sam's voice; she tried to choke down her fear of seeing Daniel attacking her.**

"**Sa-Sam?"**

"**Yes, hon. It's me. I'm here. Don't be afraid. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Please hon. I need to talk to you."**

"**Hur-hurt, pa- pain. My che- chest hurt."**

"**Vala; it's me Caroline." Hoping that Vala understood. "You had surgery to your heart and and the stab wounds. You're going to be ok. I know it's painful and I'll help with that. But can you tell us what happened?"**

**Vala slowly opened her eyes hoping that she was not having a nightmare. She wanted to believe she was safe, hoping that Daniel was not angry with her.**

"**Dan-Daniel atta- attacked me."**

"**We know hon, but why?" Asked Sam. She could see it was difficult for Vala to remember the attack. She gave her time to answer.**

"**Ro-room." Vala said weakly. "He, sta-sta- stabbed me. Do- don't know why?" Vala coughed a little and Caroline reached over and gave Vala a sip of water.**

**She finally was able to continue. Caroline looked at Sam to convey that Vala needed to rest.**

"**One more question Caroline. I promise I don't want to press her anymore than she's able to handle." Said Sam.**

"**Alright, just one more question."**

"**Vala? Did you see anything unusual around Daniels office or around him?"**

"**Vala was remembering the entity she thought she briefly saw. "Sm-smoke. Re-red eyes. Seen be-before. Dr-drag- dragon form. Dra……….. Vala nodded off, unconscious again. **

"**Vala? Vala? Dragon, what Dragon Vala?"**

"**Sam, she's exhausted. I can't let you question her anymore. She's still very weak. I hope something made sense?" Said Caroline.**

"**I don't know Caroline, maybe. Jack has a theory that something is in Daniels office and may have possibly made him irrational. I don't know, it's a long shot. Woosley attacked one of the guards and someone else was attacked earlier."**

"**I treated that person. She was attacked and I released her. She said the Airman that attacked her seemed agitated for no reason."**

"**Well, it sounds like a pattern. I'm going to see Jack, and tell him what Vala said. I just hope that we can find out what's happening around here and save both Daniel and Vala. Caroline can you sit with Vala? I don't want her to think she's alone when she wakes again." **

**Caroline smiled. "You don't even have to ask. She's my friend too." **

**Sam looked down at her friend and sighed. She just hoped that Vala's comment could help them all or the attacks could happen again. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack and Mitchell headed towards Daniels cell to interrogate him on where he may have been before the attack on Vala. If Jack had his theory right, something in Daniels office may have affected him without him knowing. Jack knew with Woosley locked up, it gave him some time before NID stepped in. Teal'c finally caught up with Jack and Cam and all three decided to enter the cell. Daniel was lying on his bunk starring at the ceiling. He barely noticed all three of his friends walk in. Since Mitchell's interrogation, Daniel had remained passive, almost non responsive to anyone or anything. Vala was the only thing on his mind. The last time her saw her, she was terrified of him and he now believed he was responsible after speaking to Mitchell. No one had even spoken to him about how Vala was doing. He didn't know if she was dead or alive. He played the scene over and over again about how angry he was towards him and didn't know why. **

"**Daniel? Jackson?" Jack saw that Daniel either didn't hear him or ignoring them.**

"**DANIEL!**

"**I heard you come in Jack. What do you want?"**

"**I want to talk to you, but you seem to be lying down. Will you please sit up?" said Jack.**

"**Why? You're going to condemn me anyway. Col Klink has already showed me how dangerous I am, looking at Mitchell." Said Daniel.**

"**Well, it seems you haven't lost your sense of humor. I thought you might want to know about Vala." Said Jack.**

**Daniel sat up at hearing about Vala. Jack figured that Daniel cared more about Vala than he let on.**

"**Ho-how is she Jack? Did I hurt her?"**

"**She was conscious for a little while. She lost a lot of blood, but Dr. Lam said she will recover. What about you Daniel? Are you ok?"**

"**DID I HURT HER JACK?" Daniel shouted. **

**Mitchell and Teal'c stood there watching Daniel closely to see if Daniel was venting his anger or actually going to hit Jack. They figured he was just angry about not knowing about Vala, so they stood their ground. Daniel knew Jack was hiding something and he could see Mitchell and Teal'c stoned faced to his reaction. **

"**Who do you think you're talking to Danny boy? You're in enough trouble as it is and I don't take to kindly to one of our friends being attacked, especially by you." Jack was trying to control his temper, but Daniel, he knew was being a butt. "You want to really know, ok, here it is in all it's detail. You stabbed Vala to the point you pierced her heart. She had to have a heart bypass and you almost cut her in two across her stomach. She lost so much blood she almost died from your attack; so there Daniel, the answer to your question is, "YES". You did hurt her and badly."**

**Daniel stepped backwards in shock hearing Jack's description of Vala's injuries and fell on his bunk. Jack, Mitchell and Teal'c saw the fear and shock all over Daniel's face. Jack didn't want to sugar coat what happened, but he needed Daniel to know the seriousness of his actions almost caused the death of a friend by his own hands.**

"**Daniel? Daniel? Look at me." Jack said sternly. **

**Daniel looked up barely making eye contact. **

"**Daniel, I'm here to let you know that there were two other attacks have happened in the last two days. Woosley is here and he was one of the attackers along with another Airman. The fact is that each came in contact with your office. It might explain why you don't remember anything or why you attacked Vala without any memory of it. Sam found an anomaly or poltergeist resonating from your office. Now; what I need from you is where were you two days ago? I need to know if you brought something back that may have allowed this entity on base." Said Jack.**

"**I- I don't know. I've only been off world to XK 490. It was just a reconnaissance for artifacts. The people we came in contact with didn't seem out of the ordinary." Daniel said. "Do you think something caused me to do this along with the others?" Daniel was looking for any explanation on his behavior towards Vala.**

"**I hope so Daniel. I don't see any other explanation. The fact that there has been something manifesting in your office and on base, gives me some facts about the attacks. Woosley coming off like commando is suspect enough. The Airman that attacked another personnel was cleaning your office last before he attacked, also. So there's a connection somehow." Stated Jack. **

**Daniel perked up slightly. He knew now that Jack was only trying to help him, but the fact that he attacked Vala unmercifully still stuck in his craw. There was a knock at the door. It was Sam. She looked at Daniel trying not to be angry, but she made eye contact slightly and then motioned Jack to join her outside. Daniel could see the confusion in Sam's eyes and didn't blame her for being ashamed of him.**

"**How is he? Asked Sam.**

"**I told him what happened to Vala. He was being a butthead, and demanded to know about her. So, I told him the truth. He didn't take it too well." Said Jack.**

"**Hmm. Anyway." Sam was trying stay neutral even though it hurt her to ignore Daniel. "Vala became conscious again. I had a chance to question her about what happened Jack. She remembered Daniel attacking her, but she said something about smoke and red eyes. She mentioned something about a Dragon. I have no ideal what she meant; then she passed out." **

"**Dragon? I don't know. Maybe Daniel can clue us in. I asked him if he remembered where he was two days ago and he only remembered going on a reconnaissance for artifacts on XK 490."**

"**Jack; remember when Vala came in for breakfast and she mentioned something about Daniel acting cold towards some little girl about………what did she say? Pot. A tea pot." Sam was remembering what Vala said. **

"I don't like the way he just took that tea pot from that family, and then was so insensitive to the little girl before he left. My Daniel would never treat someone like that with such coldness."

"**Ok, let me question Daniel some more. Sam I may need you again. If that has something to do with everyone's irrational behavior then we may have to get rid of it and fast."**

"**I'm going back to the infirmary to see Vala. You know where to find me." Said Sam. **

**Jack returned to the cell. Mitchell and Teal'c were still watching Daniel as he sat on the bed still looking at his hands. He still had not washed them since the attack. **

"**Daniel, I want to ask you something. Did you bring back, some sort of a tea pot from XK 490?"**

"**Uh, yeah, said Daniel. Some family wanted me to see how much it was worth. It's in my office I think."**

"**When you were down on the planet, Vala was with you also." Asked Mitchell.**

"**Yeah, she was. But I don't get the connection. What's up with the tea pot?"**

"**I don't know yet. Just some new evidence, that's all. I'm going to clear with Gen Landry to release you in my custody. I need you on that planet. If there was something there, then we need to know where this tea pot originated from."**

**Both Teal'c and Mitchell looked at Jack like he was crazy. "Jack is that wise considering that……………**

"**That I almost killed Vala?" Mitchell was immediately interrupted by Daniel. "Look, I want to help find out what happened to me and the others. If it was something from the planet I brought back, I want to know how to stop it and help them too. It's important Jack. I owe it to Vala."**

**Mitchell, Teal'c and Jack couldn't help feel sympathetic towards Daniel. They had all been through so much together and they couldn't abandon Daniel just yet.**

"**Ok, said Jack. Let me clear it with the General. I'm sure since Woosley is locked up, I'm sure that the Gen Landry can swing this if it meant helping this investigation."**

**Gen Landry agreed to Jack's request. Without Woosley's authority to stop him, he gave the go ahead to visit the planet XK 490. Sam decided to stay with Vala while Jack, Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c visited the planet. When they arrived Daniel remembered the house where he visited two days ago and knocked on the door. There was no answer and they had asked the villagers about the inhabitants. The people they asked told them that the house was haunted and that the couple that lived there had not been seen since. Mitchell decided to enter the house first, then Teal'c, Jack and the Daniel followed behind. **

**The house seemed cold, like it has never been lived in. The house was furnished but there were only two chairs and a table. In the chairs were piles of dirt. Daniel could only remember that the couple had a daughter who did not want to part with the tea set. Mitchell and Teal'c checked the perimeter of the house and there were no obvious signs of anyone else living there. **

"**Daniel? Are you sure this is the house you picked up the tea set in?" Asked Jack.**

"**Yeah, it has to be. I remember when we visited the village that everyone told us to stay away from the house, that it was haunted." Said Daniel.**

"**Of course that was your cue to immediately pass "GO"."**

"**I was curious that's all. We've heard of odd phenomenons before." Said Daniel.**

**As all the men were standing in the room, the little girl from the family suddenly appeared. Teal'c and Mitchell immediately raised their weapons instinctively. Daniel and Jack were mildly surprised. **

"**You have returned, stated the little girl."**

**Jack answered first. "A friend of yours Daniel?"**

"**No, uh, she was with the family that was here. Uh, hello. Where are your parents?"**

"**They were not my parents. They were…….pointing to the dirt pile in the chairs. "They were only protectors of the treasure that was guarded by the tea set."**

"**Were, asked Jack."**

"**They no longer are protectors. They have met their fate by their own greed and selfishness." Stated the girl.**

"**What do you mean." Asked Daniel.**

"**The man and woman that you met were cursed to eternally protect the gold that the Dragon protected. They are dead." Stated the girl matter of factley."**

"**But why?" Did you do this to them?" Asked Daniel.**

"**No. The man and the woman were greedy. The Dragon in its form for thousand, and thousands of years protected his masters gold from people such as they were. It the gold was ever found and not shared or if the Dragon was not properly respected then those who disturbed it were doomed to its fate. The man and women after finding the gold were transported a thousand years into the future along with the gold and Dragon. Instead of sharing the gold and disrespecting the tea set they were cursed to stay in one place and guard the gold forever. They never thought to share the gold or help others or the village unselfishly with the gold. Instead they only thought to hide the gold and keep it a secret. As time passed people in the village tried to cast them out or simply leave them alone to themselves. They could never in their lifetime have a family, children, friends, and any life outside this house or die." Said the girl.**

"**But I don't understand something." Said Daniel. "How could they live for that long? I mean they were a young couple and you said they could not die. Yet there they are as dirt and the Dragon has affected me and others. Why are we not dust?"**

"**Their souls died a long time ago. They were immortal; so they needed no food or drink to sustain them. When you took the tea set, you incurred the wrath of the Dragon. Anyone who disturbed the dragon regardless of the gold would be possessed by its anger and spitefulness, not the entire curse would be attached to that person, but the results of the Dragons wrath would be fear and pain."**

"**Daniel that may explain why you attacked Vala and why Woosley and the Airman were so angry." Said Jack. **

"**So, who are you little girl? Said Jack. "What do you have to do with all this and how can we break the curse?"**

"**I am its counterpart the Phoenix. I am here to calm its wrath. But I cannot travel to your world for I too guard the gold. There is a way, but you must solve the riddle of the tea set."**

"**Riddle, Ha, that's Daniels middle name." Mitchell laughed. "So what's this riddle?"**

"**You must solve the riddle of the tea set." Said the girl. "I cannot help you on this. Until the riddle is solved then I'm afraid the Dragon will eventually grow in anger and release it's wrath on all your people regardless if he is disturbed or not. It has had a taste of ciaos and must be appeased or let loose." **

"**Daniel, we need to get back to the base. We're going to have to figure out something and stop this Dragon curse. Will you………….**

**The small child was gone before Jack could ask any other questions. They all returned to base and Gen Landry was informed of their problem. Daniel wanted to visit Vala, but Jack thought that Dr. Lam would not allow it until the mess with the attack was cleared up. Daniel decided that the only way to redeem himself is to figure out how to stop this curse and keep anyone else going through what Vala had endured. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Daniel was using Sam's office to access his files. Daniel remembered he was in the process of deciphering the Chinese/Japanese writings on the tea set. He couldn't remember whether he had found anything or not. Jack and Cam were with him in the office. Teal'c had wanted to see Vala and give Sam a break. **

"**Daniel? Have you figured anything out about the writings or the Dragon? Said Jack.**

"**Well, from what I know about mythical Dragons, they are from many Dynasties'. This particular Dragon had two central Dynasties' that are unheard of. The Dragons in Chinese civilization or lore were symbols of Emperors as well as the Phoenix. This makes sense; both were guarding the gold. The Dragon is associated with wisdom and longevity. Hence the eternal manifestation of the couple who were cursed to protect it. The Dragons also were to posses some type of magical powers." Stated Daniel.**

"**So what are the other writings you mentioned in Japanese? Said Cam. **

"**The Japanese writings or Dragon is representative of spiritual powers. Evidently the two were combined, for a spiritual and magical curse or so I think. Anyway, both are entwined and somehow have a symbolical meaning. What, I don't know. I would have to examine the tea set more." **

"**Now Daniel, you know what happened the last time you touched it. It could happen again and we would not know how to stop it." Stated Jack.**

"**Look, said Daniel. The little girl said there is a riddle with the tea set, maybe it's something I missed or did not see. I only examined it once. If there is a chance to stop the Dragon then we may not have any other choice since I'm the only one that may be able to decipher the writings or riddle. I- I, Vala was good with riddles too." **

**Daniel thoughts were still concerned about Vala. Even though she pestered him a lot, she always managed to help him with certain ancient riddles. It was the one thing he loved about her. **

"**Well, Daniel, Vala is not going to be any help to us right now. So I suggest you find another way." Said Jack trying not to remind him of current events. **

**INFIRMARY**

**Vala was moving slightly in her bed. Sam was slightly asleep and Teal'c was sitting in a chair by Vala's side. Vala opened her eyes and tried to focus on where she was. She finally saw Sam slumped in her chair and looked around and saw Teal'c sitting beside her also. Teal'c bowed and smiled slightly and Vala smiled back.**

"**Muscles? How long have I been sleeping?" **

"**You have been unconscious for slightly two days. Are you in any pain Vala?"**

"**A little, I am thirsty though." Vala's voice was slightly hoarse. **

"**I shall see to some water for you." As Teal'c stood to retrieve some water, Sam woke up from the noise.**

"**Vala you're awake. How are you feeling?" Sam had known that Vala might still be afraid that Daniel was around.**

"**Stiff, but otherwise thirsty." Teal'c returned and assisted Vala in drinking the water.**

"**Thank you Teal'c. Where is everyone? Is- is Dan-Daniel alright?**

**Teal'c and Sam both looked at each other puzzled that Vala would ask for Daniel.**

"**Well, he, uh. We found out that something in Daniels office might have affected him. We're trying to see if we can stop it." Said Sam.**

"**We have been to the planet that you and Daniel Jackson visited. There was a little girl who claimed there was a curse of a Dragon protecting its gold. The little girl also informed us that we must solve a riddle to stop the curse or the Dragon will infect everyone and incur its wrath. Daniel Jackson is trying to figure a way to stop it." Informed Teal'c.**

**Vala was still for a moment. It looked like she was trying to make up her mind about something. **

"**I knew it, I knew it." Vala still weak, said in excitement. "I knew that little girl was not pleased with us taking that tea set. I want to help, help me up muscles."**

"**Vala, you're not strong enough to get up, let alone help right now. You're still recovering from your injuries." Said Sam with worry.**

"**Well muscles can carry me. Can't you muscles?"**

"**Indeed."**

"**Teal'c you're not helping. Vala; Carolyn is going to have our hide if we do this. She's the one that patched you up and if she finds out, we're all dead." Stated Sam.**

"**Find out what?" Said Carolyn questionably. **

"**I want to help solve the curse, said Vala. "Teal'c said that Daniel found out that the tea set has a Dragon's curse and if we don't stop it, it will mean everyone on base could be affected. That will mean more people can get hurt Carolyn. Please, please let me help. Muscles can carry me." **

"**I don't advise this Vala. You're still weak and I don't know what you will be doing. You could open your stitches again and where are you going anyway?"**

"**Yeah, Sam. Where are we going? Vala put on her slight wide open smile she was famous for.**

"**One, Carolyn's right. We don't know what will happen and two; the tea set is in Daniels office. Three, I- I'm a little worried about …………….about you and Daniel Vala."**

"**Has he attacked anyone else? Said Vala a little reprehensively.**

"**No, said Teal'c. He is under Gen O'Neill's custody at the moment. It was apparent that we needed Daniel Jackson's assistance to find out why the others were attacking people also."**

"**Others?' Said Vala."**

"**Yes, Mr. Woosley from NID attacked and Airman and another Airman attacked one female personnel. We understand that this Dragon curse may have affected them as well." Said Teal'c.**

"**See, Carolyn; that's why I want to help. Maybe, I can help these people and……….Daniel too." Said Vala.**

**Caroline looked at Sam and Teal'c and the back down at Vala. She realized that Vala's recovery also existed on her positive attitude and willing to face her fears of Daniel. **

"**Alright, but Teal'c needs to assist you. Sam I leave her in your capable hands to make sure she does not exert herself. If she looks like she's tiring in any way, you have her back in this infirmary ASAP." Stated Carolyn.**

"**Yes!" Vala yelped and winced a little forgetting she still had stitches and bandages.**

"**Don't worry. T and I will keep a close eye on her, right Teal'c?"**

"**Indeed."**

"**Ok, Vala, and I mean it. Not too much excitement understand?"**

"**Yes ma'am. Muscles let's go."**

**Carolyn and the rest couldn't help smile at Vala wanting to get back into action. They all admired her willingness to work with Daniel despite his attack on her. Vala placed her arm around Teal'c's strong neck and he lifted her from the bed gently in his arms. To him she was a lightweight individual and Sam covered Vala with a light blanket to keep off any chill. Caroline approved of Sam's insightfulness and watched as the three friends left the infirmary to proceed to save people once again. **

**SAM'S OFFICE**

"**It must be something I'm missing. Who ever imprisoned the Dragon must have had a way to release the Dragon's curse so it would not harm them also. It's like a password or something." Said Daniel. **

"**That could take forever, since the Phoenix could not help Daniel. Got any more bright ideas? Said Jack. **

**Just as Daniel was about to answer. Sam and Teal'c walked in with Vala in his arms. Cam and Jack were surprised and yet happy to see Vala was awake. Daniel swallowed a little, not sure how to approach Vala. He was happy to see her, but feared she would never trust him again. All of his friends watched Daniel and Vala seeing what was going to happen. Vala broke the silence.**

**Vala slowly spoke. "Hello……… Daniel."**

"**Hi... Vala." Everyone was waiting to see what else may be said by the two.**

**Jack was watching the situation and nodded at Sam. He was sure that Sam still was apprehensive speaking to Daniel, even thought Teal'c explained that Daniel and the others were probably possessed.**

"**Hello Daniel, said Sam."**

"**Sam, hi, I- I …………………**

"**Oh, stop this all of you." Stated Vala. "Look, Daniel do you need help? I hear the tea set has a riddle and I want to help, ok."**

**Daniel smiled a little and was relieved that words were not spoken of the incident. He felt bad enough that he attacked Vala so viciously and could have died. Vala was the only one that without saying it had already forgiven him. It didn't make him feel any better, but it was a start. Sam however was still not as forgiving. She stayed close to Vala as Teal'c sat her down on a chair next to a Laptop. Everyone else stood back to let Vala and Daniel work together to solve the mystery. **

"**Vala, I have deciphered more of the writing on the tea set. It was a magical spell placed on the tea set to ward off greedy people. But there was another side to the curse, I think. I think if it's not appeased or given a password to stop or release the Dragon, it will continue to affect anyone near or around it." Stated Daniel.**

**Vala studied the computer Daniel was working on. She read it over and over. Then laughed to herself slightly. She winced a little and everyone moved towards her to see if she was alright. **

"**I'm alright Sam. I just moved a little too fast. I think the solution Daniel may be in taking a look at the tea set. I think I know what it wants, or at least to release the curse."**

"**You do? Asked Jack.**

"**Yes, back on my travels, said Vala. I came across several planets that practiced enlightenment and spiritual release. It was common to them, but to a total outsider it was silly or insignificant. Sam? Do you have some water you can boil for me?"**

"**Uh, yeah. I can microwave a cup of water."**

"**Good, let's see, oh, yes, I need a tea bag." Said Vala.**

"**Vala, did you want me to make you some tea?"**

"**Nope."**

"**Ok, what do you need the tea for?" Asked Sam.**

"**You'll see. Daniel, I'm going to need your help. We need to go to your office. I need you to carry me if you can. Only Daniel and I can enter the room. I can carry the water and tea bag."**

"**Vala, I don't understand. Why do we need this stuff?"**

"**Trust me Daniel, like I will trust you." Vala looked at Daniel and he understood that Vala's trust of him to carry her and trust her judgment was his test from her.**

**Sam was a little taken aback by Vala's wanting Daniel to carry her, but she had understood her wisdom in what she was doing. **

"**Ok, sunshine." Said Jack. "The show's all yours. We will be standing by to make sure you two are not re possessed." Jack looked at Daniel with assurance that Vala is trusting you with her life. **

"**Ok Vala; let's go." Daniel smiled at Vala and carefully picked her up and proceeded towards his office. Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Jack followed close behind. Cam had the hallway cleared and he and Teal'c had their Zat gun to make sure if they needed it to stop Daniel or Vala.**

**Daniel slowly walked into his office with Vala. He sat her down on the couch in his office. He looked around saw that there were papers and broken artifact everywhere. He would ask Jack later at what happened. He looked at Vala once again and saw the tea set on his desk. He saw the tea set sitting innocently with some small broken pieces of a cup. **

"**Daniel I need you to help me with making some tea. Place the tea bag in the cup and let it produce some tea. I'll tell you what we need to do next."**

**Daniel sat beside Vala and dipped the tea bag in the hot water Sam gave her. Suddenly Daniel felt a presence. Vala noticed Daniel looking around a lot. She knew she had to act fast. **

"**Daniel? Daniel look at me." Daniel turned and watched Vala. His thoughts still showing concern for her. **

"**Daniel pick up the tea set gently and bring it over to me with two of the cups." Said Vala. **

**Daniel moved slightly and then gently picked up the tea set. He removed the top from the server. Daniel looked inside to see if there was any dirt inside. He saw something he had not noticed before, an inscription of other words. It read in Chinese and Japanese in which he was well versed.**

_The Dragon is set free_

_When those can see_

_Greed is not power_

_But the sprit is so_

_Let go of troubles_

_Let go of hate_

_Let the spirit sour_

_With this you pour_

"**Vala I think I know what it means."**

**He gently took the cup of simmering tea from Vala and poured the content into the tea pot. Daniel felt himself, trying to become agitated, but Vala's face gave him comfort.**

**Suddenly the papers began to swirl in Daniels office. There was a fierce wind blowing that should not be present. Daniels door slammed hard and Jack and the rest tried to open it and were repelled backwards. Jack started shouting for Daniel and Vala. They could hardly move and a fierce wind filled the hallway. Inside the office Daniel was hovering over Vala trying to protect her as the wind in the office picked up velocity. A smoke like entity in the appearance of the Dragon escaped from the tea set. It emerged in its full form as a Dragon with piercing red eyes. **

"**DANIEL, POUR THE TEA, HURRY." Shouted Vala. **

**Daniel was transfixed to the Dragon. He was trying to do what Vala was shouting and he suddenly fixed his sight on Vala. He stopped and his countenance changed to one of anger. Vala saw what was happening to Daniel. She grabbed the tea pot and two cups and poured the tea in the pot. She was shaking from the wind and closed the lid on the pot. She took the two tea cups and poured the tea while they were sitting in her lap. She needed Daniel to drink the tea.**

"**DANIEL? DANIEL. LISTEN TO ME. YOU HAVE TO DRINK THE TEA WITH ME. DON'T LET THE DRAGON CONTROL YOU, DANIEL. I FORGIVE YOU DANIEL. I KNOW YOU CAN FIGHT THIS. WE CAN FIGHT THIS. I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE. I KNOW YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME. PLEASE DANIEL, LISTEN TO ME. I- I LOVE YOU DANIEL. I COULD NEVER LOVE ANYONE ELSE. IF YOU LOVE ME THEN FIGHT HIM. FIGHT THE DRAGON. HELP ME DRINK THE TEA, PLEASE DANIEL, PLEASE."**

**Daniel suddenly felt an inner peace. He had heard Vala's plea. He had heard her say she loved him. All his doubts, his fears his loneliness were smothered. He had a purpose now. He had Vala.**

**The Dragon was growing in intensity trying to make Daniel attack Vala. Daniel understanding what the Dragon was doing knelt down next to Vala, with the wind still picking up in his office. He leaned over to surround Vala in his arms and looked deeply in her eyes. He saw nothing but love. He picked up one of the tea cups and handed it to Vala almost ceremoniously and Vala did the same to Daniel. They both looked at each other and drank the tea together. They finished the tea and both took each others cups and sat them down on Vala's lap. **

**Suddenly the tea set broke, the pot, the cups all of it disappeared. The wind was slowly depissipating in the room. The Dragon entity finally appeared in solid form above the room. The wind in the hallway stopped howling and Jack and the rest where able to move. Teal'c jumped up first and opened the door with Zat in hand closely followed by Mitchell, then Sam and Jack. Teal'c was about to fire at the Dragon when his Zat gun was thrown across the room as well as Mitchell's. **

**They were all stunned to see this Dragon hovering in Daniels office. Daniel shouted at them to "stop". They looked over and saw Vala leaning against Daniel on the couch. Sam started to move towards Vala to see if she was in danger from Daniel. Vala saw what Sam might be thinking.**

"**Sam, its alright. Daniel is just holding me up. I'm fine." Vala and Daniel both looked at each other and smiled. Daniel kissed Vala's head as if he was cherishing a precious gift. A voice rang out in clear precise English.**

**I AM FREE. FREE. I THANK YOU FOR YOUR KINDNESS STRANGERS. I HAVE BEEN HELD TO THE TEA SET FOR EON'S. YOU HAVE RELEASED ME FROM THIS CURSE. I AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL.**

"**Well, that's not something you see everyday." Jack said.**

"**Indeed." Said Teal'c.**

"**Are you two alright?" Said Mitchell.**

"**YES! Said Vala and Daniel in unison.**

**I SHALL LEAVE YOU NOW. I MUST RETURN TO PHOENIX. THE GOLD IS YOURS TO DO WITH AS YOU PLEASE. MY MASTERS ARE NO MORE AND I AM FREE OF THEIR HOLD. FAREWELL KIND STRANGERS. I GO TO JOIN WITH MY PHOENIX.**

**Before anyone could ask the Dragon anything, it disappeared before their eyes. As the last reminents of his presense left, gold appeared in Daniel office on the floor, shining brightly. **

"**Well Danny boy. I guess you saved the world again and found treasure to boot. This only happens to you doesn't it?" Stated Jack smiling.**

"**No; I had help, some beautiful loving help." said Daniel. He looked in Vala's eyes and kissed her tenderly on the lips.**

**Well lets let the two have a little time together, huh guys? Said Jack. Sam looked at Vala and nodded her head. Jack left trailed by Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell. **

"**Well guys, that went rather well. Woosley is going to poop to high heaven. Lets do some lunch. I'm starved." Smiled Jack. **

"**Ditto, said Cam. Indeed. Said Teal'c. Sam looked back at Daniels office once more and nodded ok. **

**Daniel was sitting still with Vala in his arms. He almost lost her and he realized he did indeed love and care very much for this women in his arms.**

"**Daniel?"**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**I'm sorry I pestered you all the time. I – I was only trying to get your attention. I- I've cared about you for a very long time, since I first saw you on the Prometheus. I didn't know how else to see you all the time. I- I'm sorry that I said that about your wife. I didn't mean it. I – I was just hurt that you said I should die again. I ……………..**

"**No Vala. I'm the one that's sorry. Don't apologize for what you felt. I almost killed you. God, what I almost did. I could never forgive myself if you died. Jack told me about your injury Vala. I felt like putting the knife in my own heart and killing myself for what I did to you."**

"**Ah, it was just a scratch." Smiled Vala.**

**Daniel had to laugh at Vala's obvious nature for forgiveness. He had pushed her away even before the entity possessed him and he couldn't believe how he almost messed up.**

"**Vala, I heard you. When you said you loved me. I couldn't hurt you anymore. I was so afraid of getting close to anyone and you made me fear what love was again. I couldn't handle loosing anyone again and yet; I, by my own hands hurt you Vala………….**

**Daniel started crying against Vala. All the pent up frustrations, fears, hurts and disappointments had come crashing down to this moment. He felt something for Vala also when they first met, but would not act on it for such overwhelming fear.**

"**Can – can yo- you ever forgive me Vala? I'm so, so sorry. So sorr…………….**

**Daniel continued to cry and Vala cried with him. They both held each other, never saying another word. Only listening to what their hearts had meant them to be. Daniel heard a whisper, a faint sigh. He knew it was Vala, he knew he had the love of his life in his arms and she said…………….. "Forgiveness has been poured out, my Daniel. My Daniel." **

* * *

**A/N: Finis. I'm sorry it took me a little longer to finish, but I think some will get the relation of the Dragon and Phoenix. I hope you enjoyed and review if you like. New and old stories on the way. Ta.**


End file.
